


No body

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: Black Hat and Flug discuss Flug's true nature while Black Hat just wants his kisses





	No body

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to bloopblup.tumblr.com for coming up with this creative take on Flug's bag 'wearing' habit!

“Do you know why I’ve called you here?” Black Hat asked, his back to the man he spoke to. His arms were folded behind him, his single eyed gaze locked on something far outside the red tinted window he gazed out of. The sky was dark and cloudy, a bolt of lightning breaking the sky open for one brief moment to cast Black Hat’s shadow over the smaller mortal. What a nice day.” 

“Um… not really.” Flug said, his voice rising up at the end as if it were a question. “Did you need something, Jefecito?” he asked, the pet name falling off his tongue easily, almost naturally. Black Hat took a moment to muse over that word, trying to recall the first time Flug had dared utter such a title to his bosses face. Most other men Black Hat had encountered would have sooner eaten their own organ- thing that beat- the blood recycling thingy-  _ heart _ , that was the word, they would have rather eaten their own heart before daring to call Black Hat anything that didn’t liken him to a god. 

“If we are to be a couple, than I ought to kiss you.” Black Hat explained, turning around to face his lover. “Don’t you agree, Doctor?” he asked, the title purring off his tongue like a kiss in itself. Praise and proper titles did not come easily from his jaws, but Flug had long since earned that honor. Black Hat had also ensured that Flug understood what an honor it was to have his boss refer to him by his proper title.

“That… seems reasonable.” Flug said. And then just stood there. Black Hat waited… and then waited some more… and still Flug did nothing. Stepping closer, Black Hat wrapped his arms around the others waist, trailing a finger down the others chest. 

“I’m going to kiss you now~” Black Hat purred, hips lips curling upwards into a cheshire grin that would be the envy of any flesh eating monster, would make even the most sinister mastermind run home crying to mother. Flug shrugged, leaning closer to his boss. 

“Oh, okay.” he said.

Black Hat waited some more, the edges of his smile fading slightly from his lips. Was Flug expecting him to do it? Had he forgotten he was even wearing the bloody thing? The problem frustrated Black Hat, ruined the perfect little moment he had planned in his head. “... Flug?” he asked, the word pulling slowly from his lips. “Aren't you going to take of your bag?” he asked. 

“Huh?” Flug straightened up, a hand going right to the front of the bag as if he’d forgotten it’s very existence. He coughed slightly, ducking his gaze as he adjusted his goggles to sit better over the rectangular shape of his bag. They must have been custom made to sit so perfectly, without even bending the shape of the bag. “Oh, uh… I can’t.” Flug admitted, lifting his shoulders and dropping them in a shrug, his gaze on something interesting about Black Hat’s shoes. 

“Isn't it a little late to be shy, Flug?” Black Hat asked.

“No- I mean yes, but that’s just not why I can’t take off the bag.” Flug crossed his arms, lifting his gaze only to turn it away towards something to his lefts. “It’s cause it’s… me.” he said, shrugging a second time. Black Hat continued to hold the other man, gears turning in his mind.

“Ah, a Dullahan then? Or… what is the term nowadays, an… object head?” Black Hat asked, tilting his own head to get a better look at Flug’s whole bag with his one eye. “I was unaware…”

Flug shook his head, looking back at his boss. “Ah, no actually. That’s a common misconception, however. I’m more like an… object  _ body _ ? I mean, my head  _ is _ my whole body.” he explained, lifting his hand to point to his face. As he did so, Black Hat grabbed his sleeve and pointed at Flug’s skin. 

“Er, well,” Flug looked at the skin, squirming slightly. “My kind can replace a humans head, basically, and use their body as our own. Well- I may an employed evil mastermind but it just feels gross walking around with a dead person’s body, so I grow my own in my lab. Plus, that way I can control what I look like.” Flug explained, his voice growing more confident in excitement as he got that twinkle in his eye Black Hat had so often seen as his Doctor explained all the ways his newest invention could aid their customers. Come to think of it… Flug’s face, despite being a bag, was so  _ expressive _ . He even got bag lines  _ on his bag _ . How Black Hat had not noticed something was off with Flug before was shocking.

“You said you grow your own bodys?” Black Hat asked. “Do you mean to tell me that you look this small and helpless  _ on purpose _ ?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as his gaze flicked over Flugs lack of muscles. 

“H-Hey!” Flug said, standing straight and crossing his arms that, in tandem with glare he was giving his boss, made Black Hat believe he might just be  _ pouting _ at him. “I may be small but that can be a  _ good _ thing! It’s less assuming and it’s easier to hide like this!” he explained, crossing his arms as he huffed. “And I’m far from helpless- you already  _ know _ that.”

Black Hat nodded, hmming as he leaned in, reexamining the others head. “Did you eat this body’s head like a parasite?” he asked. It would explain why he’d never seen Flug eat anything.

Instead, Flug shook his head. “No, I just cut it off. But sometimes I use the heads to help test out the effects of some inventions on the human body.”

“Fascinating.”

“Thank you.”

Black Hat leaned closer, his tongue briefly flicking out from between his teeth to taste the scent hanging in the air. Curiosity drove him to find out more about the man in his arms, a man who had worked for him for years without Black Hat ever realizing he was inhuman. It was almost embarrassing- he couldn’t even say if Flug had  _ tried _ that hard to keep that fact a secret in the first place. 

“You said you were an 'object body',” Black Hat began. “Does that mean I can put your bag on a barbie doll, and you can walk around with it?" he asked. Demencia might have a few dolls, come to think about it. 

"Um- no. Barbies have terrible proportions. If they were alive they'd fall right over and never be able to get up." Flug explained.

“I think you're missing the point of my question." Black Hat said.

“Huh? Oh, uh.....I don’t think so, but I've never really tried. i've just always gone with humans. Dolls don’t have any muscle, or organs, or a nervous system to connect to, so I don’t see how I could manage it." Flug shook his head. “It’s just a hunk of plastic- just because it’s human  _ shaped _ doesn't mean it’ll work.”

"I see.” Black Hat nodded. “Are you an actual sentient paper bag?"

"No, I just have the shape of one. I'm not hollow." Flug tilted his head as he spoke, allowing Black Hat to peak up into the bag. Well, attempted to peak into it, that is. In reality the underside of the bag was closed off by the same stuff that made up the rest of Flug’s face… body… head, that was looking less and less paperlike the more Black Hat looked at it, and was connected to the neck by a dimly glowing seam.

"Can you move without a body?" Black Hat asked, the pointed edges of the bag moving like insect feet. “I see. How did you get your first body?”

"My mother got it for me when I was a baby." Flug explained. “She looked like a bag too- but she was purple, I’m only bag colored by coincidence.”

“Can you feel with body? That is, the human body your holding onto?” Black Hat asked. 

“Yes- although it’s muted compared to what my ‘main’ self feels. I’m not really sure how that compares to what a normal human feels, I’ve never really… been one.” Flug shrugged, his voice trailing off at the end. Black Hat huffed, wrapping his arms back around Flug and pulling him back to his chest. 

“Well, that is all very interesting, but I still need to kiss you.” Black Hat said.

“Yes, please do.”

Black Hat kissed him where Flug’s lips would be, then on his forehead and under one of his eyes, against the side of his head and near the little pointed bits on the bottom, and against every inch of skin he could get his lips on as his Doctor turned a lovely red color under his love. 


End file.
